Roman Conquests
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Annabeth noticed a certain tendency in behavior after the Giant War. Romans enjoy to dominate and most Greeks, even if they're reluctant to admit, enjoy to submit. This ends in a weird kind of sex-slave market in New Rome, to sate everyone's urges. And somehow this even includes a happy end for Leo, finally. Frank/Hazel/Leo, threesome, mpreg and something unexpected


PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Frazeleo || Roman Conquests || Frazeleo || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Roman Conquests – Greek Submission

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome(s), explicit intercourse, anal, dick-girl, BDSM (male + female doms), doubling, humiliation, mpreg, hero breeding, branding, spanking, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel, Piper/Annabeth, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Nico/Percy, Jason/Nico/Percy, Jason/Leo (one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Anderson

Summary: The Giant War is over. And the very bored Greeks and Romans finally have time to sit down. After observing the Roman and Greek behavior for a little while, they come to one conclusion: Most Romans are very dominant while most Greeks (even if some may not want to admit it) are very submissive. To solve some relationship problems and love trouble and also to relieve some stress, they decide to hold an 'open market', where doms and subs can find each other. And one Leo Valdez may find what he had been looking for and even get it this time...

Okay, this is a request from **flutefreak** and it was actually quite easy for me to write. I mean, you may have noticed a certain obsession with this threesome ever since I finished reading MoA. So a request for Frank and Hazel who are missing something in their relationship, namely a little firebug to be their slut... Yeah, that's just too easy to say no to. Though I may have added a couple of things to fit it into my liking.

**Roman Conquests**

_Greek Submission_

Leo blushed furiously. Why exactly was he here anyway? This was so not his world!

"Leo, stop setting yourself on fire. You'll burn Camp Jupiter down if you continue to do that", snorted Piper next to him, elbowing him into the ribs.

He huffed slightly. Right, now he remembered. He was here because of his best friend. Not that anything was wrong with being at Camp Jupiter. Well, at least not anymore. His first visit here, though... But that was so long ago, at least it felt that way. Like a life-time. Even though it was only a war that laid between then and now.

"I still think your girlfriend had a very ridiculous idea there", hissed the Latino back.

"The idea was not ridiculous", protested Annabeth next to the daughter of Aphrodite. "It was only the best logical conclusion on what to do to not only tighten the bond between Romans and Greeks, strengthening the alliance, but also to make everyone generally speaking more happy."

"Yeah, right", snorted Leo. "You just wanted an excuse to get laid by Reyna."

The daughter of Athena blushed furiously, causing her girlfriend to laugh softly. "Kind of something like that, yeah. Well, just hoping Annabeth's plan unfolds correctly."

"My, my, all that effort just for me? I feel flattered."

Now Piper joined her girlfriend in her blush, both girls slowly turning around to face the female praetor. Though today she was looking more like predator than like praetor. A sly smirk laid on her lips as she looked the two Greek girls up and down, licking her lips.

"Well. uh... yeah...?", stuttered Annabeth together.

The daughter of Bellona smirked even broader, laying one arm around the blonde's waist, the other around Piper's waist, pulling both closer and squeezing their asses while doing so. Leo watched wide-eyed how Reyna simply kissed them. First Annabeth, then Piper. Just like that, as if it was no big deal. His heart clenched at that. How come such things were no big deal for like everybody else aside from him? He shook his head and turned around to leave the girls alone (he really didn't want to watch what would follow this kiss, not if the girl he practically considered a sister was involved).

The place he currently found himself at – as well as a very big part of Camp Half-Blood – was a market place in Camp Jupiter. A cattle market, more or less. One where the Greeks were the cattle.

It had been Annabeth's idea. Something she had noticed after they had fought together during the Giant War. That many Roman relationships didn't quite work because the Romans were all very dominant in character. While he already had noticed that some Greeks were having similar but completely different problems. They were seeking someone to control or dominate them. Not all. Not all Romans were like that, and not all Greeks were like that either. But many.

And since their parents had lived it before, she felt bold enough to suggest it. Being more open about their sexual desires. And bringing Romans and Greeks close in a completely new way.

So, actually, this was less a cattle market than a slave market. A sex-slave market. Greeks, who seeked domination, came here today to find themselves a master or mistress. And Romans, who needed someone willing to submit to them, came here to take the perfect sex-slave home with them.

It was probably the most ridiculous idea Leo had ever heard from Annabeth.

But then again, he had listened to hers and Piper's complains for way too long now, how they longed for the slightly cold but very strong and equally beautiful daughter of Bellona. And here they were, being groped by Reyna in the middle of Camp Jupiter.

"What got you to look like a kicked puppy, Leo?", asked a soft voice.

The Latino blinked, frowning slightly. Now that was a voice he hadn't quite anticipated to hear today. He stared up into sea-green eyes. The son of Poseidon was seated comfortably in his boyfriend's lap, Nico having both his arms possessively wrapped around Percy.

"What are you two doing here?", asked the son of Hephaestus. "I mean... Aren't you like... happy or something like that? Uh... I wouldn't have thought to see you guys here..."

"We are happy. Or something", chuckled Nico amused by the Latino. "But I suppose we could be happier. I mean, I would like to... well, be dominated once in a while too. But seriously, I wouldn't even have the chance to with Percy. Once he drops his pants, his legs are already widely spread."

The Sea Prince blushed furiously, burying his face in Nico's neck. "Shut up, please."

"Why?", snickered the son of Hades, burying his nose affectionately in Percy's hair to sniff the smell of the sea. "We both know that out of all those 'submissive Greeks', you are the biggest little slut, Perce. I saw how much your eyes sparkled when I suggested this. You can't wait to get a second cock up that fine, tight ass of yours."

"Leo, for the love of it, don't burn camp down!", yelped Percy surprised.

Leo blinked a couple of times and shook his head. It wasn't his fault that the Ghost Prince was saying such things as if they were completely normal, for heaven's sake! Were all of his friends crazy these days? Hormones? Late puberty? Some crazy godly horny-genes?

"Well, well, if it isn't the three cutest Greeks all together."

"Hey, Jason", grinned the son of Poseidon as he saw his cousin approaching them.

"Really nice ass, Jackson", commented the blonde. "Looks way better without the jeans."

"Feels way better than it looks", smirked Nico, eying the Roman curiously, licking his lips.

"I bet", smirked Jason back, resting his hand on Percy's ass for a moment before sliding down between the creek to get a proper feel. "Oh yes, you're right, di Angelo."

The Sea Prince moaned shamelessly as the blonde obviously penetrated him, his hands clawed into his boyfriend's hair. Leo blushed and averted his eyes. Right, had he forgotten to mention that all Greeks were naked? Reason number one for his embarrassment and his bursting into flames.

Reason two was that all his friends were obviously enjoying themselves. But then again, they wouldn't be here if they wouldn't feel confident enough with themselves. Or really want this. And since only the Romans truly interested in... this _thing_ were allowed to be here today, there wasn't really a reason to be modest. They all had the same interests... more or less.

Jason pulled his hand away from the son of Poseidon (earning him a very cute whimper from the Sea Prince), just to... Leo could not believe it! His Roman best friend had just _slapped his ass_.

"Jason!", yelped the son of Hephaestus embarrassed.

"What?", asked the praetor with a confused frown. "Just checking the goods. Oh come on, firebug, the three of you are the best Camp Half-Blood has to offer when it comes to boys. And getting all three of you sounds like a very fine deal to me."

"I think you're overestimating yourself there, Jason", commented a stern, female voice.

"Remove your hand from his ass right now, or I will break it", was growled in a very feral voice. "And I'll only break it because we're friends."

The son of Jupiter blinked a couple of times, though still removing his hand. Leo had his eyes closed as tightly as possible, chanting away in his mind that please, this really couldn't be true. It was embarrassing enough that he was here to begin with – all because Piper had asked him to with her big, begging eyes (she certainly had charmspoken him! He would have never willingly agreed to humiliate himself like this!). But not this, please, really not this!

He had... really liked Hazel ever since they first met. She was so beautiful and actually the first girl (aside from Piper, but she didn't count since she was like a sister to him, and Nyssa, who _was_ his sister) who treated him like a proper, normal human being. But then of course everything went downhill. She had a boyfriend. Of course she had a boyfriend. A very jealous, possessive and protective boyfriend, who made a habit out of making Leo's life miserable just because Leo was too close to Hazel. The problem (well, one more of his many, many problems) was that Hazel's boyfriend was... well... Leo blushed. That tall, strong, slightly stoic son of Mars. It would have been easy to stay away from the couple, if not for the fact that they belonged to the Chosen Seven. So yeah, all bunked together kind of forced them to get along. Somehow. Leo tried his best to make Frank realize that he wasn't a threat. And somehow he had started to realize that the jealous and possessive Roman could also be quite the nice teddy bear. At least with Hazel. At any rate, he managed to somehow befriend them both and started to understand why the couple was so reluctant around him. Because he was fire and Frank's life depended on a freaking piece of wood. What else could anyone need to know to stay away from someone? But... the more time Leo spend with the couple, the more he liked them... Hazel was protective, always watching out for her family and friends, she was so strong, headstrong, powerful and also a fighter. And Frank was so strong and possessive (he somehow found that cute), but also so feral. More so the more the war proceeded. Because the shapeshifter had shifted so often during the war that some of the animalistic characteristics had seeped through to his human form too.

To get back to his original train of thoughts, he had slowly fallen very hard for both, Hazel and Frank, and after finally having established a friendship with the couple, he now found himself naked as the day he was born on a sex-slave market. This slowly became the worst day of his life. His brain was way too preoccupied with being humiliated, embarrassed and panicked to wonder what Frank and Hazel were doing there to begin with.

"What are you getting all pissed at for?", grunted the blonde with a frown.

He had one arm around Nico's waist, 'testing the goods', while the other was slowly lifted from Leo's ass to get back to Percy's, for which the Sea Prince was very grateful.

"I thought he is your best friend", growled Frank with a dark glare, his arms crossed in front of him. "Didn't know you go around, slapping your best friend's ass."

"Well... my best friend happens to be cute and easily flustered", shrugged the blonde Roman, turning his attention back to the Greek couple. "But okay, friendship is often ruined by sexual relationships anyway. And if I can believe Nico, then Percy is enough of a slut for two. So I'll be satisfied with my two cute cousins. You, enjoy the firebug. But be good to him."

"What now, sparky?", chuckled Nico, raising one eyebrow. "You just decide that all by yourself? Don't we get a say in that too?"

"That's master sparky from now on", corrected Jason with a wicked grin, slapping the Ghost Prince's ass hard. "And if you give me one night to convince you, I'll have both of you begging for more by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, please, master sparky", grinned Percy cheekily before turning a last time to Leo. "Relax for once, will you? And just enjoy your time. And you two... don't be too hard on him!"

"Though I do think that 'being hard on him' is exactly what he needs", snickered Nico as they left.

"Uh... Hey, guys...", voiced Leo slowly as he turned around, ignoring the little big three.

Slowly opening his eyes again (because really, what kind of greeting was that, with closed eyes?), he shyly looked over at the Roman couple. And bloody hell, Hazel looked even better than he remembered. Then again, he hadn't been to New Rome in months. Mostly to avoid the heartache that would seeing the couple cause. Hazel looked beautiful, even more beautiful than ever. She had grown. Well, not a surprise, she had after all always been the youngest of them. Now she looked like a supermodel, tall, curvy at the right places, with captivating golden eyes, her hair straightened, reaching her... wow, those two had grown too! Leo blushed furiously, hastily removing his eyes to look at Frank. Arion's nickname for the Canadian was so not true anymore. What had been youthful chubbiness had transformed into pure muscles over the war. The fighting, the training (especially so the training with Clarisse), the shifting... Frank was broad, in the most mouthwatering way.

"I wouldn't have thought to see you here, Leo", smiled Hazel and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, well... Piper kind of forced me to tag along", muttered the Latino flustered.

He hastily pushed the daughter of Pluto off again, which made her frown. But really, just because Frank and him got along these days didn't mean the big guy wouldn't get jealous if Leo was hugging his girlfriend while being... Oh good gods, he was still naked! Both Hazel and Frank yelped and backed off some as the embarrassed Latino burst into flames.

"Really now, Valdez! I should have taken a fire extinguisher with me!", called Piper annoyed from somewhere behind them. "Stop being such a baby!"

Covering his most private parts, he threw an apologetic look at the Roman couple in front of him, trying his best to ignore his annoying best friend. He looked up at the two Romans from between his bangs (Nyssa wanted to cut his hair for weeks now, but he was too busy with one project or another), giving them his best 'sorry I chewed your shoes'-puppy look.

"Sorry, I know you guys don't like my fire, it's just... damn, this situation is so weird..."

"It's not about your fire, Leo", reassured him Hazel. "We were just surprised... We know you would never intentionally hurt us, firebug. So... You were saying?"

"Well", shrugged Leo, giving Frank uneasy looks, because it was really not all that normal for the son of Mars to be that freaking silent. "I uh... I'm only here because of Piper, yeah."

"Really now?", asked the daughter of Pluto amused, looking over to where the native American and her blonde girlfriend were just getting collared and branded by Reyna. "Looks to me as if Piper can handle this quite on her own. Well, on her own and Annabeth's."

The Latino frowned and blinked, risking one look before blushing again and hastily turning back to the two Romans in front of him. "Yeah, well... Piper wanted me to hold her hand while waiting here, but when Reyna had started to... uh... 'test the goods', as Jay put it... Yeah, I preferred to leave them to that then... But... What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh... So you're not here for the market?", asked Hazel with a crestfallen look.

Leo winced. He had received that look often today. All his friends wanted for him to finally 'move on'. Everyone was either in a happy relationship, a happy 'loose thing with sex', or here to seek either of those two. The son of Hephaestus shook his head slightly.

"Why not?", grunted Frank and crossed his arms over his chest.

The son of Mars really could look intimidating. Leo gulped. And those official clothes were not helping any. All the Romans were looking their best, wearing the full toga with red boarder, stola and pallium or palla, complete show-offs to impress the Greeks.

"Uh... Well..." Leo shrugged desperately, not sure what to answer.

Though much to his relief (well, and embarrassment, once again), another guy walked past him and used the opportunity to grab his ass, effectively distracting Frank and Hazel from their interrogation. The daughter of Pluto glared at the other Roman, pulling Leo away from him and back into her arms, while Frank took an intimidating step toward the other.

"Get lost", growled the son of Mars darkly. "That one's already taken."

Leo's eyes widened and his blush returned as Hazel's hands sneaked down to squeeze his ass. The Roman that had just groped him (what was up with all those Romans today?!) left them, muttering something beneath his breath. Frank walked up to them, wrapping his arms possessively around Leo's neck as he pressed up against the Greek. The blush on Leo's cheeks darkened even more as he felt Frank's erection pressing between his cheeks, only the soft fabric of the Roman's toga between them. The daughter of Pluto gave him another squeeze and smirked slightly.

"You shouldn't go to a market if you're not willing to sell the goods", whispered Hazel.

"I—I... What?", blinked the son of Hephaestus, completely swamped by what happened.

"First you let Jason touch you and now that guy?", grunted Frank into his ear, sounding way more than just displeased. "I think you _are_ on the search for a dominant, you're practically provoking it."

"P—Provoking? How am I provoking _anything_?!", yelped Leo wide-eyed.

"You keep blushing, which makes you look like quite the adorable sub, for one", hummed Hazel a bit amused. "And you're showing off both, your nice ass and your ability. You should know that most Romans want to conquer someone powerful or strong."

"My... nice... ass...?", repeated the son of Hephaestus very slowly.

"But no one is allowed to touch that, aside from us", growled Frank, his eyes flickering for a second as if he was about to shift into a tiger, bright and feral. "And I don't like the fact that you still let those two touch you. So be honest. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Because you're looking for a master?", asked Hazel, her cold breath ghosting over Leo's neck. "Or because you're looking for a mistress? Or... because you're looking for both?"

Her fingers were still dug into his ass and he somehow really liked that, which made him blush even brighter before stuttering. "B... Both..."

"Thought so", smirked the daughter of Pluto. "You have always been so obedient. Always doing what anyone would ask of you, always trying to please everyone. Building a ship nearly completely on your own, just to help Jason, doing anything possible to do things right. But tell me, is it Jason you want? Because we... could just let you go, you know? You could still catch up with them."

Leo felt Frank's grip tightening as if the son of Mars was heavily disagreeing with the mere notion of letting him go. Slowly lifting his gaze, he stared up into those golden eyes. There was something daring in them, something that made him gather all his courage.

"Well, what is it _you_ want?", asked Leo with a serious expression. "Do you want me? Because, as you said, I can practically have my pick here. Octavian was leering at me earlier too."

The Canadian growled at the mention of the augur, grinding harder against Leo, making the Latino moan throatily. He could feel how well-endowed the son of Mars was, it was such a horribly teasing feeling. Because he wanted the clothes between them to just disappear and feel the real deal.

"Cheeky, as always", giggled Hazel, nuzzling his neck. "I think that was what I first fell for about you. But okay, it's only fair I guess. We want you to be ours, Leo. We just... We came here, _hoping_ to see you. But actually seeing you here... It made us wish to _not_ see you here. Because the thought that anyone else aside from us could or may have you... That's unacceptable."

"No one", interrupted Leo, his heart fluttering. "No one aside from you. Ever."

"Now, I like the sound of that", grinned the daughter of Pluto and leaned down a bit to kiss him.

The kiss was nothing like he had ever pictured kissing Hazel would feel like. She had been such a sweet and shy girl when they had first met. But fighting a war, and a crash course of the twenty-first century were quite capable of taking this innocence away. She was daring, something she had learned when they had been to Athens. She was strong and dominant, taking the lead, something she had learned when she and her brother had to lead the others through the underworld. And damn it all, she was simply breathtaking. Something she had always been.

He was simply whirled around as they parted and without giving him the chance to breath, Frank had his lips already pressed against Leo's. The Latino enjoyed the kiss, slowly, not sure if he was really allowed to, wrapping his arms around the broad neck. Frank's arms were leisurely wrapped around his waist, holding him close and not giving him any way out. Not that he wanted out.

Slowly he was drifting off to another world, his thoughts whirling a thousand miles an hour. But something very effective brought him back to the present time. Yelping loudly, he jumped in the embrace, trying to duck away, but unable to do so as Frank still had his arms around him.

"No escape for you, firebug", smirked the son of Mars, nibbling his neck.

"Ouch! What in the world-?!", hissed Leo as he felt the exact same thing again.

He tried to look over his shoulder to see what was happening behind him. Just to face something that really made him gape. Hazel just stood there, with a wicked smirk that she must have learned from her brother, holding a riding crop in one hand, caressing it with the other.

"What?", chuckled the daughter of Pluto amused. "You didn't think we'd just let it slip that Jason got to slap your ass before we even got to touch it? Now, if you want us, you'll have to submit to us. The question is: Are you willing to submit?" She stepped closer to breath against the shell of his ear. "Are you willing to become our _slut_?"

Out of for Leo completely unknown reasons, this sent a jolt right down to his groin. No, no, no, he couldn't want _that_. But the way Hazel smirked against his neck, teasingly running the crop up and down Leo's thighs, the way Frank was still holding onto him, not wanting to let him go...

"Uh... Y... Yes...", stuttered the son of Hephaestus, the darkest red possible.

Another yelp escaped his lips as the crop his his behind another time, followed by a chiding sound from Hazel. "Ah, ah, ah, aren't you missing something there, mh?"

"I... I... I meant, yes, mistress", mumbled Leo, feeling as if his ears wanted to burn.

A shudder went through his body as Hazel licked his ear. "Good boy. Go on."

"Uh...?"

"Beg for it", whispered Frank in a commanding voice, biting his neck. "Show us that you regret that someone else touched you before we did. Be a good little bitch and beg for your punishment."

The wolf-look Frank was giving him told the Latino all he needed to know. Oh yes, the son of Mars really wanted a 'good little bitch'. Leo's cock gave a happy twitch at the prospect of being said good little bitch. His cheeks were still flushed, which probably wouldn't change today. Because by now, most demi-gods were past the 'testing the goods'-part and were heavily going at it, moaning, whimpering and begging echoed throughout the whole market place.

"P... Please punish me for... uh...", started the Latino, unsure how to phrase whatever it was the couple wanted to hear from him. "Please punish me for being... being such a... slut..."

"Good, good", praised the daughter of Pluto, biting and sucking the firebender's neck. "More."

"P... Please punish me for being such a slut, seeking attention like that", gasped the Greek, his eyes closed tightly, hoping to just disappear from embarrassment. "B—But the only attention I should get and want and need is yours, so please, please pay attention to me!" And that last part came from so deep inside his heart that it effectively made the Romans' hearts clench and them feeling bad for not having claimed their firebug until now. "Please punish me now, mistress, and then take me, please, let me finally be yours, I've wanted to be yours for so long now!"

Frank frowned at the Latino in his arms and leaned down to kiss the Greek's cheek, kissing the tear away that had leaked. "Why are you crying? If you don't want it, say it."

"N... No", mumbled Leo, shaking his head hastily. "I... I just... I thought I'd never belong... especially not with you... But I wanted it so badly and now that I nearly made my peace with the fact that I'll never be with you... I... think I've never been so happy..."

He buried his head in Frank's chest, missing the happy smile on the Canadian's lips as he clawed his fingers into the Latino's curls, pulling him some closer. Hazel had a similar smile on her lips, leaning in to kiss her boyfriend over their newly found lover's head.

"Well then, how about you receive the rest of your punishment now and we'll get to the taking and claiming part of this?", whispered Frank unusually soft.

"Yes, please", nodded Leo eagerly, still hiding his face.

"How come you're so cute?", muttered the son of Mars, shaking his head amused.

"It's my natural charm", grinned the Latino broadly, looking up at Frank with sparkling eyes.

"Now, don't get cheeky, I think you're forgetting your status here", warned the daughter of Pluto, slapping his ass again. "Don't you, mh?"

"Y—Yes, mistress, sorry", yelped Leo as a row of hits hit him. "I'm your slut, I didn't mean to be cheeky, mistress! I guess you... uh... need to punish me harder now?"

The pink around his nose darkened as he looked over his shoulder at Hazel. The daughter of Pluto smirked at him reassuringly, placing hit after hit on the round cheeks.

"Good boy", smirked Hazel, her eyes darting through the market place. "Mh... Seems you take the punishment better than Annabeth. Though not as good as Percy. Ah, ah, ah."

Leo blinked curiously, looking over Frank's shoulder to see Percy... Oh yes, he certainly could learn a thing or two from the Sea Prince. Leo's ears caught a bit fire at that.

"I'm sorry, mistress", said the Latino in a timid voice. "I promise I'll learn to be better! I promise I'll be just the slut you need, please I... I can't wait for you to... to... I don't know...!"

He sighed frustrated, having absolutely no experience in that kind of matter. The couple chuckled softly at that adorable look on his face. Putting the riding crop away, Hazel took something else and leaned in until her lips were brushing Leo's ear.

"This is going to hurt a tiny bit more than the spanking, firebug", warned the daughter of Pluto.

Being a controller of fire, he had never experienced such a pain before, but he was quite certain that this was how getting burned must feel like. He yelped high pitched and clawed his fingers into Frank's robes for support, his eyes tightly closed.

"What... What did you do...?", mumbled the son of Hephaestus confused.

"Marking what is ours", murmured Hazel, kissing Leo's neck. "You know how we brand the children of New Rome to show they belong to this city. Did you really think a Roman would leave his property unmarked? You're now officially ours, my firebug."

The Latino's blush darkened even more as he stared at the girl from New Orleans with wide eyes. Though she just laughed and motioned for her boyfriend to bring their lover over to one of the old fashioned couches. Leo wasn't sure what they were called, but he had seen them in movies about Ancient Rome before, they were pretty cool and only the higher ranked guys got to use them. Though now they were standing all around the market place, most already occupied with Romans and their new found sex-slaves. Frank pulled Leo along until they reached an unoccupied couch-thing. And the Latino suddenly found himself seated on it, staring up at the couple.

"And... now...?", asked the son of Hephaestus with large, innocent eyes.

"Now we get to the main reason for this market", smirked Hazel and crawled over the soft surface to sit between his legs, which were – embarrassingly enough – already spread in anticipation.

"Huh?", blinked the Latino a bit confused while Frank sat down behind him.

"The gods", murmured the son of Mars softly. "Have a plan, for once it's actually a good one. They want to unite Romans and Greeks, as Lady Juno had already tried. But this time, they want to make it safe. Not just by binding you to us as our sex toys or anything."

"But...?", asked the confused Greek.

"But by creating a new generation of heroes. Heroes, half Greek and half Roman. A generation that will forever unite both sides of our world", replied Hazel with a smile.

She slowly got undressed and judging by the rustling sound behind him, Leo guessed that Frank did the same. But Leo was a bit too busy staring questioningly into those golden eyes to truly appreciate the sight, because he still didn't understand what exactly they were talking about.

"You Greeks are going to carry the next children of New Rome", smiled the daughter of Pluto softly. "The gods worked together for this, Lord Hermaphroditos, Lady Aphrodite, Lady Hecate, Lady Despoine, Lady Eleithyia, they all put a little magic together that would allow, only for this afternoon, at this exact place, for males to become pregnant and for females... to impregnate."

"Huh?", blinked the son of Hephaestus doe-eyed.

"It means", chuckled Hazel amused, caressing his cheek. "That, for example, Reyna will be able to knock both Annabeth and Piper up with a little courtesy from the gods, in the form of a temporary additional organ. And Jason will be able to get both Nico and Percy pregnant. The magic of the gods of birth, labor, fertility, magic itself and... heh, displaced sexual organs, makes it possible for any Roman dominant to impregnate their Greek submissive tonight. Which includes us too."

Leo's wide eyes slowly wandered away from those golden eyes, along the chocolate-skinned neck, to the full, round breasts, the trained stomach right down to something that really should not be there but certainly looked very nice. And it was pointing at Leo.

"Wait... you two want to... Me? With those? Me? Seriously?", blinked the stunned Latino.

"I am... unable to carry children myself, it is the last remain of my curse", whispered Hazel with sad eyes. "But Frank and I, we want children. When we heard that tonight may be our only chance to have own children with the ones we love, we had to hope to find you here so we could take you."

"Will you... carry our children?", asked Frank reluctantly, obviously afraid of the answer.

"A gigantic orgy-sex-market-thing that results in some kind of weird hero-breeding? Only the gods could come up with that", snorted Leo and shook his head slowly.

"Don't... avoid the question. Please, don't joke around now", pleaded Hazel softly.

Leo looked into her eyes and for the first time tonight, this seemed real. Not like one of his crazy sex-fantasies. Her sadness and urgency were real. He turned his head slightly to look at Frank, but the big guy was just as desperate as his girlfriend. They were serious about this. They didn't just want him as their sex-toy, they wanted him to carry their child?

"So... Because the two of you can't have own children, you decided that what? I would be a great surrogate mother? A breeding bitch for your own purposes?", grunted Leo suspiciously.

"What? No!", objected Hazel wide-eyed, a hurt expression in those golden-pools as she took his face into her hands to force him to look at her. "You really don't get it, do you? We love you, you adorable, little idiot. We. Love. You. We don't want you to carry our children because it would be convenient, but because, in every possible reality we could picture, _you_ need to be a part of our family. And what better part would there be than being our children's mother?"

Leo gaped at her with large eyes, pretty certain that his heart had stopped somewhere around the second sentence. This was certainly not how he had pictured this afternoon to end when he had woken up this morning. Nonetheless, he leaned forward to kiss the Roman girl softly.

"Yes", replied Leo, following his ADHD mind on a whim. "Yes, I'll carry your child."

"Child_ren_", corrected Frank behind him, kissing his shoulder. "This magic, the magic of fertility, it guarantees for every dominant planting his seed within his submissive tonight to create one new life. Hazel and I, we will be taking you together, so you will be carrying one baby from each of us. They will be ours, my firebug. The start of our family."

"Start, eh?", chuckled Leo a bit nervously and yelped as he felt Hazel's fingers at his entrance.

"Of course", grinned Hazel mischievously. "The gods may only grant the certain pregnancies tonight, but if some Romans and their Greek property may wish for it again, they already agreed to be of help. So... if you may find out that being pregnant isn't all bad, we may do it again? But now let's start with the first pregnancy first before we plan the future, huh?"

The Latino moaned and nodded as her fingers scissored him. She was fondling his balls while stretching his asshole more and more. Leo gasped in surprise. He would have never guessed for this to feel so good. He stared up at his master and mistress, who were kissing over Leo's shoulder.

"How about you get yourself lubed already, Frank?", suggested Hazel. "You're huge. And, heh, so am I. This will be quite... unbearable for our poor firebug if we don't use enough lube."

"It'll be quite unbearable even if we use lube", chuckled the son of Mars, amused by his girlfriend.

But he still obeyed and grabbed the bottle of lube that was standing next to each of the 'baby making places', as he liked to call them. Lubing his own cock, he handed the bottle over to his girlfriend. He was already rock-hard since Hazel had spanked their cheeky, little firebug and he truly couldn't wait to claim that nice ass. Especially now that his name was written on said ass. The marking had been a good idea. After this messy afternoon, it would certainly make it easier to recognize which slave belonged to which Roman. And it would make it quite impossible for their little Greeks to be unfaithful to them. Complete control, something every Roman valued.

"Enough, enough, enough", whimpered Leo desperately. "Please, I need more, please take me!"

"It's not enough yet", huffed Hazel irritated, having four fingers knuckles-deep up that tight ass.

"P... Please, mistress", whined the Latino and bucked his hips in need. "I don't care if I'll be unable to walk tomorrow! All the reason more to spend the day in bed with you! Just take me now, please!"

"How could we possible deny you when you beg so sweetly?", chuckled Frank and shook his head.

"I hope you can't, master", grinned Leo sweetly and licked his lips. "Because I need you!"

"Such a slut", chided the son of Mars amused.

"Yes", replied Leo without missing a beat. "Yours."

"Come on now, Hazel", urged Frank on, lost in the lusty dark eyes, burning with so much want and desire. "If anything, we can feed him nectar and ambrosia in the morning. I want him now."

"Very well, if my boys say so", sighed the daughter of Pluto in defeat. "Frank?"

She took the lube to get her own newest body addition all ready for the first try outs while her boyfriend lifted their lover up into the air with quite ease. Well, it wasn't like the Latino was heavy or tall. He was their cute, little firebug, after all.

"This is so not how I had pictured losing my virginity", noted Leo and gulped as both his lovers positioned their cocks at his entrance. "Not even a little bit."

He wrapped his arms around Hazel's neck and, because he really had no idea what to do with them, also wrapped his legs around her waist. He missed the happy look his lovers were exchanging.

"So... this is your first time then?", purred the daughter of Pluto and kissed him.

"Don't worry, we will make it memorable", smirked Frank and kissed his neck. "Just breath."

Leo wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean, but then both cocks were slowly pushed into him, making him gasp in surprise. And then in pain. All air seemed to leave his lungs as more and more of the two thick cocks pushed itself into his poor, virgin tightness. He whimpered tortured and tried out of reflexes to escape, but his master and mistress were holding onto him quite tightly.

"Please, pull them put, please, it hurts", whimpered Leo with tears in his eyes.

"_You_ said you're ready, cheeky little firebug", noted Hazel amused. "Now you'll have to pull through with it. Try to relax, I promise the pain will go away, just give it some time, love."

Being called 'love' helped immensely when it came to easing Leo's mind. Frank and Hazel continued so say sweet and cute things to distract him, very effectively so. They took it slow, very slow, waiting for him to adjust, until, finally, they hit his prostate and added some wonderful, wonderful pleasure to the pain. The Latino gasped again, making the couple stop in worry.

"Don't stop", whimpered the son of Hephaestus. "That was good, do that again, please!"

"Oh. I think we found his prostate", grinned Hazel broadly.

They repeated the action, aiming for that one spot over and over again, alternately pulling out and pushing in again so one cock was constantly stimulating the Latino's sweet spot, until all Leo could see were stars because the pleasure had thoroughly taken over his body. The Canadian's fingers were wrapped around Leo's member, jerking him with practiced ease. After what felt like days of being on cloud nine, with his master and mistress placing hickeys all over his body, the Latino felt his orgasm approach. It was his first time after all, he was surprised he had lasted that long (though then again, Frank had squeezed the base of his cock very hard and denied him quite a couple of times now already). They must have been going at it for at least two hours, judging by the setting sun. Leo turned his head so he could seal Frank's lips.

"Now come for us, our slutty little firebug", whispered Hazel into his ear, busy with forming another hickey on their new property. "Come for us and we will follow and fill you, my love."

Leo moaned into his kiss with Frank and came into the Canadian's hand. He felt his own muscles spasm, making both his dominants moan too at the added pressure on their cocks. They thrust harder than before, sending a hot sensation through Leo's body once they were seated balls deep within him. He could feel their cum filling his bowls and whimpered wantonly at that.

"Wow. Okay, a dick is really a fine thing", muttered Hazel, panting hard. "That was interesting."

Frank slowly lowered their slave boy onto the soft cushions and laid down next to him, soon joined by the daughter of Hades. Both cuddled up to their firebug, enjoying his warms.

"I love you two, my master and my mistress", grinned the exhausted Greek. "And you are so going to carry me to your house because I can't feel anything below my waist."

"Of course, firebug", chuckled Frank and kissed the top of his head. "Now rest, you earned it."

"We'll keep watch over you", grinned Hazel broadly, pecking his cheek. "You were a good slut."

"Thank you", murmured Leo and yawned widely.

/omake\

Seven months later had a highly pregnant Leo waddling through New Rome, his hand folded over his round stomach. He was on his way to meet Percy and Annabeth, though since being pregnant, the way seemed longer somehow. And all those wolf whistles were so not helping him.

"Hey there, Leo!", grinned the equally pregnant Sea Prince and came up to him. "How are you and the twins? I'm sure two are even more bothersome than one! This one is already kicking my bladder enough as it is. Wouldn't want to picture carrying two of those."

The two pregnant boys tried to hug, which proved to be quite hard due to their large bellies. In the end, Leo went with ruffling Percy's hair. The two of them slowly walked over to the café where the pregnant blonde was already sitting and waiting for them.

"I hate being pregnant! I want my coffee!", whined the daughter of Athena.

"Don't let your mistress hear this", snickered Percy and wiggled his eyebrows. "As far as Nico told me from Piper, Reyna already plans your next pregnancies. Is that true?"

"Well, she is clearing the matter with the gods at the moment", muttered Annabeth, frowning down at her round stomach. "But I'd rather first survive the labor, please."

"You'll do fine! _I_ am the one carrying twins here!", complained the Latino, hitting the table top with his head. "And my master and my mistress want _more_ of those..."

"And you are enjoying every second of it", snickered Percy, elbowing his friend.

"Guilty as charged", grinned the son of Hephaestus cheekily, earning him a laugh from his friends.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
